


when it's good

by mikaeloboukhal



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, isak is insecure!!!, kind of, they just love each other so much it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaeloboukhal/pseuds/mikaeloboukhal
Summary: Life with Even is good.Until it's not.





	when it's good

**Author's Note:**

> i know i just posted my first one-shot here yesterday, but i just wrote 2000 words on things that happens in Isak and Even's life and i had to share. Haaa, no but seriously, i suck at writing descriptions and stuff, so just read and (hopefully) enjoy <3 !!!
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes, not pro at the whole writing thing. ok, that's it. thank u for reading!!

It’s good now.

Life, with Even. It’s good.

 

 **It’s good** when Isak wakes up at nine on a Sunday morning to the smell of pancakes and Even whistling in the kitchen, in _their_ kitchen.

Isak tip-toes over the cold floor in their bedroom and into the kitchen. He smiles to himself when he’s met with Even’s back in front of the stove, who’s currently flipping pancakes and stacking them on top of each other on a tray next to him.

He finds himself automatically walking over to Even to wrap his arms around his middle and gently place his chin on his shoulder. Even turns his head to look at Isak, not even startled by the sudden  embrace. His lips turns  into a bright smile, eyebrows shooting upwards.

“Mornin’, baby” He says.

Isak can’t help but mimic the smile that’s on Evens face. “Morning.” Isak answers, and moves to stand beside his boyfriend to give him a peck on the lips.

“Hungry?” Even asks.

Isak nods.

He’s so lucky, he thinks. To have a boyfriend who gets up before nine am to make pancakes and to kiss him good morning and to dance around with him to silly songs that Isak has no idea why he knows the words to.

**It’s good** when they’re at a party with their friends, and they’re stealing glances at each other from across the room.

Isak is seated on the couch, Jonas and Mahdi beside him. His friends are in a heated discussion on whether pizza or kebab is the best, and even though Isak has strong opinions on the matter (it’s kebab, _come on_ ) his eyes and mind are currently focused on his boyfriend.

Even is standing in the corner, speaking to Mutta. He’s laughing a lot, and it’s making Isak’s heart race. It has a tendency to do that whenever his boyfriend lets out a genuine laugh (which is often, Isak doesn’t think he knows anyone who laughs more than Even. He’s _not_ complaining, though). He thinks it has something to do with the fact that there are periods where Even doesn’t laugh in the slightest – doesn’t even smile, in fact – and that is what makes it so captivating when he does.

It might also just be because Isak loves Even so much that seeing him happy is pretty much the only thing that matters to him.

Not only is Even looking happy tonight, he’s also looking really, _really_ good. He’s wearing the flannel shirt he wore the night Isak saw him with Sonja, and even though that shirt should remind him of bad times (like, crying on the sidewalk until he loses his breath and not being able to sleep for weeks-bad), all Isak can think about is how fucking _good_ Even looks.

It still is a little unreal and strange to Isak how he managed to get Even in the first place. He _knows_  he shouldn’t think like that, Even had told Isak multiple times that he wasn’t allowed to bring himself down or think any less of himself than Even, but Isak’s mind still couldn’t help but wander to those places sometimes, anyway.

Even’s so kind, and so educated on important topics and film and art and music and so _stunning_ , while Isak’s grumpy and got his feet stuck in his mouth and accidently offends people all the time, he doesn’t know _shit_ about any kind of artistic stuff and he nowhere near stunning; he got pimples on his back and weird lips and a lanky body.

No matter how much he tries to understand, Isak just can’t wrap his head around the fact that _Even wants him._

“Hello, Isak?”

Isak snaps out of his thoughts and turns to his side to look at Jonas.

“Hmm?”

“Dude, stop staring at Even for two seconds and put your thoughts into this conversation.” Jonas says.

Isak rolls his eyes, even though Jonas is right. He _is_ staring.

He sighs. “Okay, what?”

“All right, so Jonas likes kebab better, right?” Mahdi starts off, and Isak hates his friends for being able to have such deep discussions about a topic like this.

(It’s also kind of what he loves about them)

Mahdi continues. “But listen, what about _kebab pizza_? Like, how does anything get any better than that?” He says, and there is so much excitement in Mahdi’s voice that it almost worries Isak. No one should be this enthusiastic about pizza. He’s just about to answer that _It’s just not the same thing, Mahdi_ when he’s interrupted by a voice calling his name. Isak’s eyes darts upwards and are met by a pair of icy blue ones.

“I’m thinking of going home. You coming?” Even asks, and Isak doesn’t miss the spark in his eyes. He smiles immediately.

“Of course.” He replies, and stands up.

“You can’t just bail on the discussion, bro!” Mahdi exclaims from where he’s sitting, clearly offended by the way Isak is suddenly being swept away.

He reaches down to pat Mahdi on the shoulder, and looks straight into his eyes.

“Kebab is better, man. Deal with it.” He says, with the most serious voice he can muster.

“That’s what I thought, bro!” Jonas shouts, clapping hands with Isak.

Then Even and Isak are waving goodbye and leaves the packed house.

 

 **It’s good** when they finally make it home, and Even wastes no time in pressing Isak against the wall where all their (Even’s) pictures are messily hanging on. Their lips are pressed together, each kiss getting more heated and desperate.

“How come we never manage to stay long at parties?” Isak asks when Even starts trailing open-mouth kisses down heated skin. Hands reach up to grip at Even’s hair, lips parting when Even uses his teeth to bite down on Isak’s neck.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fucking hot.” Even replies, and Isak feels his face flush hot, _still_ not used to being complimented like this. He laughs a little bit, not knowing how to answer other than that and Even brings his face up to look at him.

“What?” He asks, searching Isak’s eyes, but Isak finds sudden interest in the floor and averts his gaze down.

Even doesn’t accept that, though, and uses his thumb to point Isak’s face upwards yet again. He raises his eyebrows at Isak in a silent question, but Isak stays quiet.

“You are,” Even says, leaning forward to plant a kiss to Isak’s cupid’s bow that’s slow in difference to their previous ones. “You’re the most beautiful person I know.”

 

 **It’s good** when they’re tangled up in their sheets (that _desperately_ needs to be changed), Isak on his back and Even on top of him.

Even is finding all the right spots, kissing and touching and rubbing all the places that makes Isak’s spine arch and breath stutter. This is always _so good,_ with Even. Isak is glad that there’s no one who’s gotten to do this to him, no one who’s seen him like this other than Even. He knows it’s a little bit of a reach, but he hopes no one else gets to, either.

“You’re so pretty.” Even mumbles, nuzzling his face into the crook of Isak’s neck. Isak isn’t sure, but he thinks he might start to believe that soon.

Their mouths are barely apart, tongues and teeth constantly clashing together until Even pulls away to let out a gasp. Isak immediately buries his hand in Even’s blonde locks and pulls him back in.

“More.” Isak breathes against his lips.

He wants _more, more, more._

**It’s good, until it’s not.**

It's good until they’re standing in their bedroom, and Isak is spitting words dripping with venom that he _knows_ he doesn’t really mean but he’s so scared and so upset he doesn’t know what else to do.

It happens, sometimes, that Even feel like Isak is babysitting him, or in his own words _You’re fucking smothering me, Isak_ and Isak understands him, he does, but what he wants _Even_ to understand is that he’s just so worried about him and he’s so afraid he’ll fuck it up that sometimes he can’t _help_ but to be a little…overprotecting.

And when Even mentions Sonja, or _compares_ Isak to her to be more exact, the last, small amount of calm that Isak got in him is out the window.

“Stop fucking bringing up your ex girlfriend every time there’s a problem!” Isak yells. “What, you still got a thing for her?”

Isak knows that that’s ridiculous, Even doesn’t have feelings for Sonja. He _knows_ that. But he’s _just so angry._

“I’ll stop bringing her up when you stop fucking _acting_ like her!” Even shouts back, the vein in his forehead standing out against his skin from the force of his voice. 

Isak is aware that Sonja had been monitoring Even too much from time to time, but he also knows that she _had_ been a good partner, supporting and accepting and that’s all Isak wants to be. Isak never wants Even to think he’s alone again, or god forbid, that Isak thinks he’s a burden. He loves him so much it hurts, and it especially hurts right now, but despite that, neither of them stop raising their voice.

“I’m _caring_ about you, Even, that’s what I’m doing!” Isak exclaims loudly.

Then the apartment falls quiet. Isak and Even stands in front of each other, the atmosphere thick around them. Even breathes slowly through his nose, and averts his gaze away from Isak. He clenches his jaw and swallows loudly.

“Yeah, well, maybe you should fucking stop doing that.” He says through his teeth, before grabbing his coat from the chair beside Isak. The next thing he knows, Even is out of the door and Isak is left alone.

Isak is frozen in his spot, stares at the spot where Even once was, until the anger bubbles to the surface and he shoves the lamp standing on the dresser beside him. It lands against the floor and Isak watches it shatter into small, sharp pieces around his feet.

He swallows, sits down on the bed he shares with Even and clutches his head in his hands. Before he can make any attempt to stop them, hot tears slides down Isak's cheeks and create dark spots where they land on the fabric of his jeans. He hates this. He hates fighting with Even. He knows it’s just a fight, that they’ll make up and be fine later. Even won’t leave him because of one fight. _Even won’t leave him._

But then Isak checks his phone and it’s midnight and Even has been gone for hours. He tries not to get himself too worked up – Even’s fine. He is.

Isak lies back down on the pillow and tries to close his eyes and let sleep get to him, but his mind won’t let him. The spot beside him is cold and empty and Even’s out god knows where and Isak is _worried._ He finds himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It feels oddly sentimental, laying like this.

Isak thinks back on all the nights he spent exactly like this, sleepless with worry pooling in his stomach. Not the same kind of worry he’s experiencing now perhaps, but worry nonetheless.

He lays like that for another minute, before sitting up and snatching his phone from the nightstand.

**ISAK**

00:04

U okay? Where are u

 

He waits. Taps his finger against his legs nervously waiting for a response, until _finally_.

 

**EVEN**

00:08

im fine. At my parents

 

Isak lets out a breath of relief, then, and puts his phone down again. He lies down again, getting ready to spend the night alone.

And if he switches pillows with Even to nuzzle into his boyfriend's scent, nobody has to know.

 

 **It’s good again,** when the sound of a key turning in the door fills up the otherwise silent apartment at one am. Isak hasn’t fallen asleep yet, as excepted.

The door opens up and a second later the bed weighs down, and arms find their way around Isak’s waist. Even pulls him closer, and presses a kiss into his hair.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

Isak turns around, and proceeds to bury his face in the crook of Even’s neck. He takes a deep breath and feels a wave of contentment wash over him. Lips press against Even’s cold collarbone. Isak sighs.

“Me too.” He whispers.

They need to talk, but Isak decides they’ll save that for the morning. He can already feel sleep coming to him, just from Even’s presence.

They’re both asleep within fifteen minutes, Isak’s head resting on Even’s chest, hands in each others hair and limbs tangled together.

 

**It’s all good.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @mikaeloboukhal. thank u for reading and let me know if u liked it maybe!!!


End file.
